Stop Getting Under my Skin
by anthookar
Summary: It's Stiles' mom's birthday and Danny is the only one that notices he's not being himself and decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Once a year Sheriff Stilinski had to physically drag his son out of bed and force him to go to school. It was the worst feeling ever having to see his son crying in his bed wanting not to leave it, but he had to be strong and try to do what's best for his son.

It took everything in the sheriff to not let his son stay in bed all day but he knew if he let him do that it would just worsen the issue. Plus it's what stiles' mother would do if the issue had been the other way around. She always knew what to do when it came to both of them. She definitely would not want to see her only son miserable at her father's death so papa Stilinski tried his hardest to make the day go by quickly and easy for stiles.

At first he let him have the day off from school and instead took him out to his favorite places to try to get the kid's mind off of his mother's death. He no longer could take him out due to his hours at work increasing and although It killed him not to spend time with his son on this day he had to force his son to school and face things on his own.

"Stiles.. You know your mom would want you to go to school if things were reversed. Just try to think about the good times we shared with her and try not to think about the bad things ok. I love you" Said the sheriff as he hugged his son, not wanting to let go.

"I know dad, I'll try ok. Be safe at work ok. I love you too" Stiles said as he hugged his father tightly, not wanting to let go either. They both let go and stiles walked to his jeep looking at his dad watching him as he sat in the jeep before turning it on and heading to school.

School pretty much went the same way for Danny although he did notice stiles being less hyper than he usually is. Everyone knew stiles could be really annoying once he started babbling and asking questions, but something about him being so quiet made Danny feel sort of worried about him.

It wasn't until he found the teen in a bathroom stall crying that he wanted to help the teen get back to his usual self. Which was strange behavior since Danny usually liked his peace and quiet and stiles was no peace and quiet kind of guy.

"Stiles... Are you ok? It's me Danny" The jock waited at the door of the stall for a response but all he heard was Stiles sniffling.

When he got no response he went into the stall next to him "Stiles…I don't know what's wrong but I know that I don't like you being silent, it's just not like you with the whole ADHD thing."

He waited to hear some kind of response but nope just sniffling. "I know you're thinking this is really weird since I'm usually annoyed by you but I've gotten used to being annoyed by you and not being attacked with questions is a very strange feeling and I don't like it."

"I-I I'm ok…" Stiles managed to get out before sniffling again. "Stiles… If you were ok you wouldn't be crying right now. Now please tell me what's wrong?"

Stiles sighed "It's the anniversary of my mom's death today…" He whispered as if that would help in not remembering what day it was today.

Danny came out of the stall and stood in front of stiles stall. "I'm sorry…but I think your mom wouldn't want you to be sad about it so here's the deal; I'm going to take you out ok and guess where we're going" Danny proclaimed.

"You don't have to…" stiles said coming out of the stall. "I know I don't but I want to ok now take a guess where we're going." Danny said hugging the teen.

Stiles shrugged "The movies?"

"No were going to the fair and we're going to have fun ok." It sounded more of a command to stiles. "That sounds nice but I have to make food for my dad since I'm trying to get him to watch what he eats." Stiles tries to give the tanned jock a smile but his face wasn't working with him apparently.

"Well we'll cook something for your dad before going to the fair and I'm not taking no for an answer. So I'll meet you after school by your jeep and I'll follow you with my car to your house." Danny said with a smile and turned around to exit the bathroom.

Stiles stood there and shook his head 'did that really just happen?' Stiles wondered.

Scott rushed into the bathroom and walked towards the puzzled teen. "Stiles, buddy are you ok?" Scott asked worried remembering what day it is at the last minute.

"I'm much better than I was a couple of minutes ago thanks to Danny." Stiles said allowing only one side of his face to smile.

Scott looked at him confused and honestly when wasn't he? "Thanks to Danny? What do you mean by that?"

Stiles stared at his clueless friend "He noticed I was really quiet today and came in when I was crying and asked me what was wrong and so I told him and now he's going to take me to the fair after we cook something for my dad. He also said he doesn't like it when I'm quiet which I don't know how to take that. I mean yea he said I annoyed him but he got used to me asking questions and talking and stuff and I really don't know how to interpret that."

Scott let out a sigh of release "Well it seems he brought you back to your normal self." He smiled at his friend and they left for class like any other usual day.

The day went by pretty smoothly after his talk with Danny in the restroom. He knew there was a reason everyone liked the tanned jock and never gave him any trouble. To say he was excited for that night would be an understatement.

First, He was going out with someone other than Scott and that was just amazing since no one really seemed to want to hang out with him; He understood why but it still sucked that people didn't give themselves the chance to really get to know him.

Second, He was going to the fair which was one of stiles favorite places.

And last but not least, he was going with Danny; who was not Scott. Although he might see Scott there with Allison but he didn't want to think of that. It's not that he didn't like Allison, he did, she was nice and pretty but she did sort of steal his best friend. Scott barely hangs out with him and when he does he usually ends up escaping to Allison's house.

As he waits for Danny to come out he thinks of what to make his dad to eat and what ingredients he might need in case he doesn't have them at home. "We should make him a pita pizza with lots of vegetables and some low cholesterol sauce" Danny suggests as he approaches stiles.

"Huh" Stiles turns around quickly to see the tanned jock smiling at him. "I said a pita pizza with lots of vegetables and some low cholesterol tomato sauce. He won't be able to tell it's really healthy due to the bread and vegetables being really good for you" He repeated.

"Oh ok umm I think we'll have to go buy some of that sauce and bread because I'm sure we don't have that at home." "Yea that's fine, let's just go to your house first to drop off my car or your car" Danny said nodding his head.

When they reach stiles house Danny gets out and tells stiles to get in his car to go to the market.

"Wait you know this song?" Danny asked turning to stiles who was singing along to 'The Hook Up – Britney Spears'. "What yea I do this song is basically sex." Stiles replied. "You do know who sings it right?" Danny asked puzzled. "No I don't. Of course I do!" Stiles replied sarcastically.

"I had a Britney phase ok" He explained. "That's just weird" Danny laughed while trying to shake the image of stiles trying to learn the 'I'm a Slave 4 u' Dance.

"What I like a variety of music ok, I can't help it sometimes." Stiles said as they got out of the car and walked towards the market. "OK let's try to find these things quick so we have more time to spend at the fair" With that they darted to find the ingredients they would need.

It wasn't long before they were back in Danny's car heading towards stiles house. "Is it cool if we take your iPod inside? I'd like to listen to it while we cook" Stiles asked giving the tanned jock a big smile so he wouldn't refuse. "Yea sure" Danny said. "Awesome!" stiles said fist pumping into the air as he got out of the car.

"Stiles? Whose car is that in the driveway?" Sheriff Stilinski asked entering the house puzzled at the smell of pizza and pop music coming from the kitchen. "Oh hi Mr. Stilinski, that would be my car." Danny replied coming to shake papa Stilinski's hand.

"Oh hi Danny, What a surprise having you here. Usually Scott is the only person over" Said the sheriff surprised but happy to see his son around other people.

"I'm actually going to take your son to the fair after we eat our homemade pizzas. They're really good I promise and don't worry I'll bring him home early" Danny said smiling. Parents couldn't help but love Danny he was smart, independent, and genuinely nice.

"Oh ok that sounds like fun" The sheriff nodded and smiled. They walked into the kitchen together to find stiles dancing while waiting for the pizzas to finish heating up. They both stared at each other and then at the dancing boy who seemed to not notice them. He turned back shocked to see them both standing there staring at him "Ahh Dad hi. How long have you guys been standing there?"

The tanned jock and papa Stilinski both look at each other and laugh. "We just entered actually. You were too busy dancing to 'born this way – Lady Gaga' to notice us" Danny said. Stiles started going red "Well the pizzas are done who wants some?" Stiles said trying to cover up the fact that he's going red.

They sat down at the dinner table each with two slices of pizza. "Son these are really good pizzas, you're best if I may say so" Said Papa Stilinski. "Thanks dad but I can't take all the credit, Danny was the one with the idea for these healthy pizzas; which are really good by the way" Stiles said looking at Danny smiling.

"Oh it's no problem I used to make them a lot with my dad when I was younger and thought they were pretty easy to make and since we used pita bread for the crust and special sauce they're pretty healthy" Danny said.

Once they were done eating stiles went upstairs for a jacket. "Thank you for what you're doing" Said the sheriff looking at Danny and he looked like he was about to cry. "It's no problem Mr. Stilinski I'm just glad to have him back to his usual self than the quiet and crying mess he was when I found him" Danny shrugged.

"This is the first time I've seen him this happy on this day. I'm really glad he has someone like you that would go out of their way to make him happy when people are usually annoyed by him" Sighed the sheriff.

"Usually it's Scott that tries but even having him here doesn't cheer him up as you taking him out is" Papa Stilinski smiled at the tanned jock and wrapped his arms around him. "This means so much to me thank you Danny. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call ok" Said the sheriff pulling away from the boy. "Like I said it's no big deal. I'm usually annoyed by your son, no offence, but something about seeing him crying and quiet didn't sit right with me and I think he's a bit annoyed with Scott right now since he's always with Allison now" Danny shrugged and smiled.

They both walked to the door once they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I thought you were only going to get a jacket?" Danny asked looking at the clothes that had not been on the teen when they got here. "I decided I didn't like what I was wearing so I just changed while I was up there. So uh you ready?" Stiles shrugged.

"You two be careful out there ok, if you need anything call ok. Oh and Danny, You're welcome here anytime you want" said the sheriff from the door. "Thanks Mr. Stilinski!" Smiled Danny as he unlocked his car.

"Dude those pizzas were the best! We have to make them again sometime" Stiles said as he put 'What you Know – Two Door Cinema Club' on Danny's IPod. "Yea definitely; your dad's really cool and you're a really good cook can't wait to try whatever you'll make next" Danny said smiling at the teen next to him.

"Wait so you're actually agreeing to hang out with me again?!" Stiles asked with his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Danny rolled his eyes "Yes stiles I'm saying I want to hang out with you again. You're pretty cool and sort of adorable when you're not being annoying." 'Did Danny just call me adorable?! Does this mean he does find me attractive?' Stiles thought going slightly red.

Danny chuckled at seeing stiles go all pink. He totally meant it when he said stiles was adorable. Once they parked the car and started walking towards the fair Danny could just tell how excited stiles was it made Danny smile seeing the teen excited and having his mind off of his mother's death.

Stiles grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him towards the tickets booth. "Since I'm the one with the idea I'm paying for our tickets ok" Danny stated. "Umm ok but If we need to buy more I'll buy them, I wouldn't want you to pay for everything" Stiles said shyly. "Don't worry about it, sty I have enough to get us into all the rides and for games and food too" Danny smiled at the teen. "Ok" Stiles said as he pulled him towards one of the rides.

"Ok now for the last ride of the night" Stiles said pointing to the Ferris wheel. "I wouldn't really call it a ride but it's pretty fun" Danny replied with a smile.

"Danny?" Stiles asked shyly once inside the Ferris wheel car. "Yea stiles" Danny said turning to stiles. "Thank you for today, i-it means a lot to me and to my dad too" Stiles said looking to the side looking out at their town.

"Like I told your dad and you earlier it's no big deal plus your actually really fun to be around. And it's nice to have someone who's not me, know most of the songs on my IPod" Danny said laughing and putting his hand on top of stiles hand.

Stiles looks down trying not to blush at the hand holding his.

"So what time should I go over tomorrow?" Stiles looked up to see Danny's face, he was being serious. 'Danny actually wants to hang out with me, someone who isn't Scott wants to hang out with me' Stiles couldn't help but think.

"Umm how about 2?" stiles scratched the back of his head. "Yea ok I'll be at your house around 2 then. Let's go get some fair food and play some games before we leave" Danny said smiling and pulling stiles hand towards the game and food booths.

They spend the rest of the night eating and trying to win stuffed animals and fighting about who gets to keep what stuffed animal. At 9:30 they're heading towards Danny's car ready to head home.

Once inside the car stiles fiddles with Danny's iPod again and settles with playing 'No Light, No Light – Florence + the Machines.'

"I had lots of fun today, did you have fun? I hope you had fun because I would really like to hang out with you again" Stiles babbled.

"Stiles" Danny rolled his eyes "yes I had fun, lots of fun actually" Danny sighed and smiled at the teen next to him. "Ok cool, so what do you want to do tomorrow?" Danny shrugs "I don't know we could just stay at your place and watch movies or play video games."

Danny pulls into stiles' driveway and turns to the teen next to him. "Yea that seems cool we could make some food or just order out whichever is fine with you" Stiles says looking at the tanned jock.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Danny and again thank you for today I don't know how I would've survived this day if you hadn't come and worried about me" Stiles said looking down at the grown. "Hey don't be all sad again I may have to stay the night just to get you smiling again" Danny said laughing "Ok that would be really cool though, you staying over, maybe you can someday I'm pretty sure my dad will let you since he's apparently very fond of you" Stiles started babbling and laughing.

"Yea I'd have to ask my parents first so I'll let you know tomorrow probably" smiled the teen. "Well goodnight stiles I'll see you tomorrow" "Goodnight Danny! Yea see you tomorrow" And with that the tanned jock pulled out of the driveway and went off to his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to the smell of burned eggs coming from downstairs which could only mean one thing. His dad was trying to cook.

He rushed down the stairs in a desperate need to save those poor eggs being burned. "Morning, you want some eggs?" Mr. Stilinski asked hearing his son entering the kitchen. "Dad, step away from the harmless eggs." Mr. Stilinski turned to give his son an un-amused face. Stiles then took over and made a batch of new eggs for him and his dad. "Thanks son, where would I be without you" Sighed his dad pulling stiles in for a hug. "You'd be starving, since you practically burned those eggs you were making" Stiles replied.

"Oh hey Danny's coming over around 2 if that's ok" Stiles smiled. "Are you guys gonna order out or make food again?" Mr. Stilinski said sounding hopeful for the latter option. "We're still not sure yet we'll see when he gets here" Stiles shrugs. "Ok have fun you two I'll be home around 5. Is he staying the night?" "Nah not tonight" Stiles shakes his head. "Alright I'll see you later ok. Behave" Mr. Stilinski said walking to the front door. "Hey! I'm a good boy I won't do anything bad" Stiles replied once the door was closed.

The rest of the morning he spent cleaning up and surfing the web for more werewolf lore. Stiles decides he needed a shower and that was a great time killer. By the time he got out it was already 1:30. He decided on wearing some baggy sweat pants that hang low on his waist and a hoodie that he zips halfway. He hangs in his room when he hears a knock on the front door. And again stiles is rushing down the stairs making his way to the front door.

"Danny boy how are you?" Stiles says as he pulls Danny in for a hug. "I'm good um are you feeling ok?" Stiles stares at the tanned teen puzzled "Umm yea i am? Why?" Stiles asks. "Oh ok it's just the whole baggy sweats and the hoodie kind of looks like something you'd wear if you were sick" Danny said as he walked in and lies down on the couch. "Although it kind of suits you" Danny says looking back at the spastic teen.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Stiles asks as he sits down next to Danny's head. "Let's see what's on Netflix" Danny say's nodding towards the Xbox 360 under the TV. Stiles reaches for the remotes and turns both the TV and the Xbox at the same time. He scrolls through the options then hands the remote to Danny. "Here you pick something out since you're the guest." Danny grabs it and scrolls "Have you ever seen supernatural?" He asks looking up at stiles. "Actually no but I've been wanting to watch it. Is it good?" Stiles looks down at Danny. "Well I like it but you'll just have to see it for yourself to decide" Danny shrugs as he clicks on supernatural.

"Hey Danny what do you want to eat? Do you want to order out or cook something?" Stiles asks once they're halfway into the third episode. "Um let's cook!" Danny say's looking up at stiles. "Awesome let's finish this episode first." Danny looks up at stiles not looking away from the TV "I'll take that as you're enjoying the show." Stiles nods too distracted by the show to answer.

Once the episode finish Danny sits up and playfully shoves Stiles "When the food's done we can watch more episodes ok." "So what do you feel like eating today?" Stiles asks as they both get up and head to the kitchen. "Hmm how about pasta and we could re-work the sauce we made last time so it'll taste different yet still be good for your dad's cholesterol" Danny said smiling. "That sounds great just wait till I make you some of my homemade pasta it's my best dish. I hope you brought your IPod today, I like to listen to music while I cook" Stiles shrugs. "Yea it's in my car let me go get it while you get the ingredients out" Danny says nodding to the front door.

"I got it" He says as he enters the kitchen with his IPod in hand. "The IDock is over there so just hit shuffle and let's get started" Stiles points to the IDock in the corner on a countertop. Danny connects it and hits shuffle.

"Dude you like KPop?" Stiles asked surprised as 'Me, In – Wonder Girls' comes on. "Um yea? Why?" Danny asked puzzled. "Dude you're like the only one, besides me, that I know who listens to KPop" Stiles replies. "Scott thinks it's weird but I don't care I like it" He Shrugs. "Jackson is the same but I don't care either" He also shrugs. "So what other KPop music do you have besides 'Wonder Girls'?" "Um I have '2NE1', 'Big Bang', 'Kara', '4Minute', 'Girls Generation', and a few others groups who I really only have like one song from." Danny shrugs again. "Dude you just became my favorite person" Stiles says.

Just then sheriff Stilinski came into the house. "That smells good. What are you guys making?" He says as he walks into the kitchen to peak at what they're making. "Were making pasta" Stiles said smiling. "My favorite!" Mr. Stilinski replied. "Actually it's a little different due to Danny's extra ingredients" Stiles explained. "Well it'll probably become a favorite" He said as he got out plates, forks, and cups.

"Ok this is really good Danny, maybe even better than stiles'" Joked Mr. Stilinski. "I can't take all the credit since it was half stiles of stiles' recipe and half mine. So really it's both of ours" Danny smiled and looked at Stiles. "Dude we gotta make this again sometime because this is seriously great but you still have to taste my pasta because it is delicious" Stiles flashed a cocky smirk. "Ok Jackson" Danny rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ok boys what do you guys have planned for tonight?" Mr. Stilinski asked after laughing at Danny's comment. "We were watching supernatural so were gonna resume watching that I guess" Danny replies. Mr. Stilinski nods "Well I won't bother you guys any longer, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed, so be good and stiles" His dad turned to stiles "yea dad" Stiles turned to his dad. "Go to bed early ok" He had a serious look on his face. "Ok dad don't worry I will good night" He smiled. "Good night Mr. Stilinski!" Danny shouted. "Good night Danny, drive home safely" And with that he went off to his room.

The rest of the night the spent watching supernatural. At some point Stiles' head ended up on Danny's lap which didn't seem to bother either of them. After the 6th episode Danny tried to wiggle out from under stiles' head. "Sty, I have to go now. We'll watch the next few episodes another day I'll text you when." Stiles looked up at Danny with a pout "How about you sleep over next time and we marathon spn?" "Yea I'd like that. I'll text you to see if I get the ok from my parents alright" They stood up and walked to the door. "See you later Danny!" Stiles said as he waved good bye to the tanned jock.

He went back upstairs and decided to continue his research on werewolf lore. He then got an IM from Danny 'Hey my parents Okayed me staying over, how about on Friday you pick me up in the morning and I could stay until Sunday morning since we have school the next day.' 'Yea that sounds awesome; I'll just wait till then to watch spn' Stiles typed out. 'haha you don't have to, you can keep watching them if you like' Danny replied. 'I want to don't worry about It.' they kept IM'ing each other about anything and everything not realizing what time it was. 'Sty have you seen what time it is?' 'Oh dang! I didn't even realize it was that late' 'Yea me either, I guess we just got caught up in the conversation oh well I'm gonna go to sleep before it gets any later' 'Yea same here, Goodnight Danny' 'Night sty.'

The next day Scott came over "Hey dude what's up?" "Sup Scott" replies Stiles while being pulled into Scott's arms. "Dude, why does it smell like Danny?" Scott asks scrunching his nose. It's not that Scott had a problem with the jock but it's just... weird smelling him around stiles house. "That would be because we hung out yesterday" Stiles scrunched his face as if Scott wouldn't approve of it.

"Oh, wait I thought you guys were just gonna go to the fair on Friday?" Scott asked with an obviously puzzled face. "We did and then he said he wanted to hang out more with me so he came over yesterday" Stiles shrugged.

"What did you guys even do?" Even more puzzled asked Scott. "We watched supernatural oh and we made pasta which dude let me say you really gotta try it" Stiles started babbling. "But I already know your pasta is amazing which if you have some can i get the leftovers?" Scott's eyes widened. "No dude it wasn't my recipe, Danny did half and I did half so it was a mix and let me tell you it's amazing" Stiles said walking to the fridge to get out the leftover pasta. Scott eyed the leftover and couldn't wait to have it in his stomach.

"Dude that was the best, you guys have to make more next time" Scott said after finishing all the leftovers. "I'll see what Danny and I can do" Nodded stiles. "So what's up with you two hanging out lately?" Although Scott is his best friend he just couldn't tell him how he felt about being ditched to be with Allison. "I don't know it's just been two days dude plus he's pretty cool and it was his idea" Stiles replied trying to get off the subject because honestly Scott wouldn't understand how lonely he was ever since Allison came into the picture.

"You don't think he wants to hang out with you because of that one question you asked him and used Friday as an advantage to get close to you; do you?" Scott asked eyes widening at the thought. "What no. Wait what question?" Stiles asked trying to remember if he had asked Danny anything recently at school. "You know the 'Do gay guys find you attractive' question" Scott replied.

Stiles was shocked at his friend's accusation "No I don't think it has anything to do with that. I mean come on when I asked that he just ignored me and probably rolled his eyes" Stiles shook his head trying to get the thought of Danny liking him out of his head because that would never happen. "Plus Danny wouldn't use something like that day as an advantage to get close to me I mean it doesn't seem like something he would do."

"He hangs out with Jackson, king of taking advantage to get what he wants" Scott gives stiles an 'I'm just saying' look. "Ok I know you didn't come over here to question me about my new friendship with Danny so what did you come here for?" Stiles sighed getting down to business after being annoyed by Scott's accusation.

"Actually I came to hang out, Allison has to be somewhere with her parents so I thought I'd come here" Stiles suppressed a sigh and held back from rolling his eyes "Oh cool the usual?" "Yea, I'll go set up the game while you call the Chinese place" Scott smiled and went to set up the Xbox.

Just then before he called the Chinese place he received a text from Danny 'so bored taking care of my cousins. What you doin?' 'Scott came over since he can't be with Allison rn" Replied stiles. 'Wow that's rude, anything I could do?' 'Can you come shoot me and rid me of my misery?' 'Find someone else to shoot you cuz I'm not doing it' 'Aww come on Danny plzz' 'Nope I've got my cousins to handle and I wouldn't want you dying when were barely starting to get to know each other' 'Fine be like that :p'

Scott comes into the kitchen "Hey did you order already the games set." "Oh sorry I was texting Danny guess I got distracted let me call right now" Stiles shakes his head and orders the usual, Chow Mein with rice and orange chicken. Stiles checks his phone one last time before starting to play.

'Hey if you need someone to vent to just IM me later k' Stiles half smiles and puts his phone away. 40 minutes into their game there was a knock at the door. "Thank god I'm starving!" Scott said as he went over to stiles to grab his food and sit back down. "You know I miss this, us hanging out playing video games and eating junk food" Stiles stared at Scott trying not to look to hurt by those words.

"Me too. I've gotta use the restroom be right back" Stiles said as he darted to the bathroom upstairs. He fired Danny a text in hope that he could calm him down 'Scott just said he misses hanging out with me… I feel like I've just been punched in the gut…' 'Sty, I'm on my way ok. Don't worry It'll all be ok' Stiles went back into the living room and sat down.

"Dude my mom just called me, I have to get home quick sorry" Scott gave Stiles a sad look. "Oh that's fine we'll hang out again some other day" "yea for sure" Scott said giving stiles a hug before rushing out the door. Minutes later Danny arrived on Stiles porch.

"Is Scott still here?" Danny asked looking at the hurt look on stiles face after hearing Scott's name. "No he just left, said his mom needed him at home but I'm pretty sure that just means Allison's home alone" Stiles shrugged. "I know what can take your mind off of that" Danny said with a wicked smile "I just hope your dad doesn't come home soon." "Oh don't worry he'll be there all night tonight; Why?"

Stiles was very curious and bam Scott's words came hit him. 'You don't think he wants to hang out with you because of that one question you asked him and used Friday as an advantage to get close to you; do you? You know the 'Do gay guys find you attractive' question ' Danny grabbed stiles hand and lead him up to his room.

'What is going on? Are we gonna? Does this mean he does find me attractive?' Stiles couldn't help but think. Once in his room Danny pulled opened the window. 'Wow does he want people to hear what we we're gonna do' Stiles was a bit excited but nervous since he's never done anything with anyone. That's when Danny pulled out a joint from his pocket "We don't have to if you don't want to." Stiles shrugs "I've never smoked one before" "Well I've only done it a couple of times so I'm not an expert but I'll teach you how" Danny said as he sat crossed leg on stiles bed. Danny nodded his head towards the space in front of him. Stiles got the memo and sat crossed leg facing Danny.

"Ok so what you're gonna do is inhale with your mouth and hold it and then exhale from either your mouth or nose whichever suits you. I'm going to take the first hit so I can show you ok" Danny lit up the joint and then inhaled and let go. He handed the joint to stiles "It's really relaxing and just a tip it's better if you exhale slowly." Stiles nods and takes the joint.

He licks his bottom lip and places the joint in between his lips. He follows Danny's instructions but ends up coughing instead of exhaling. "I have a better idea on how to do this" Danny says grabbing the joint and the back of stiles neck. "Open your mouth and then inhale ok" Danny says before inhaling the joint.

'OMG why is he grabbing the back of my neck. OMG is he gonna kiss me. Oh god he's getting closer and closer' Stiles mind races with questions about what was going on. Soon enough Danny's nose is touching Stiles cheek and he's exhaling into Stiles mouth. "How was that?" Danny asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. It's not like he's not been that close to the teen. Hell he doesn't think stiles knows the concept of personal space but something about having his lips almost touch Stiles made Danny nervous, and not the kind of nervous that he should be feeling because this is Stile; His new friend.

"C-can w-we try that again?" Stiles asked nervous but Danny thought nothing of it since he's always stuttering all he did was nod. He got close again and wrapped one hand around the side of Stiles neck and with his thumb lifted his face up. Danny lowered his and inhaled from the joint and then exhaled into Stiles mouth lips accidently touching. Danny's hazy eyes looking down at Stiles

"We should do that more often" Stiles said going slightly red. "Hehe yea I'll let you know when I have more" Danny said laying down Stiles following.

"Hey Danny?" Stiles turns to Danny "Yea sty" Danny turns to stiles "Thanks, for everything." Stiles sighs placing his head on Danny's shoulder. Danny places his head on Stiles head "Don't worry about it, if you ever need me I'm just a call or text away ok."

Danny looked down at the now sleeping boy and sighed he didn't want to wake up the peaceful looking stiles but he told his parents that he wouldn't take long. He moved as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up the sleepy teen. He walked towards the door after putting Stiles under his blankets. He looked back and sighed he didn't want to be rude so he left a note.

Once in his room he laid down and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think how the hell Stiles freaking Stilinski was getting under his skin and causing him to get nervous from a simple brush of lips. It was an accident and Danny was sure Stiles thought nothing of it so then why was he so nervous. Maybe it was the fact that Stiles wanted to shot gun weed again or how Danny mind puts it: have Danny's lips oh so close to his own practically kissing. Usually Danny didn't have the time to think of guys since all he was focused on was school but these last two days he's had no thoughts of school on his mind. Before he knew it he was asleep

AN:This is my first fic ever and i'd really like some feedback and i really hope most of you guys like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

When stiles woke up the next morning he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He spotted a sticky note on his night stand 'I didn't want to wake you but I told my parents I would it would be quick anyways good night/good morning depending on when you read this – D'

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Danny _'I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night it was rude of me.' _He got dressed and went downstairs when his phone vibrated. _'Don't worry bout it dude I would of done the same if I was in your situation' _

When he got to school he found it a bit easier to be around Scott after last night's breakdown and Danny being there to comfort him.

"Dude how come you smell like Danny again?" He didn't mean for it to sound rude but he was sure when he left that Stiles no longer smelt of the tanned jock. "Dude your wolf smelling senses are a little creepy just so you know, Has Derek been teaching you his stalker ways?" Scott sighed "No it's just sort of like if someone sprayed themselves with a whole lot of cologne or body spray and right now it smells like you sprayed yourself with Danny." Stiles nods "That's not weird at all anyways it's cuz he came over a little after you left." Scott gave him a puzzled look "And that's not weird at all, you know I wouldn't care if you're gay right?"

Stiles eyes almost popped out and his arms looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets "W-what? W-why would you think that?" Scott shrugged "Well you are bringing a gay guy to your house at night I mean you do the math."

"Dude, that's just rude and discriminatory. Danny might be gay but it doesn't mean he goes to guy's houses at night to lure them into having sex with him ok he happens to be really cool." Stiles said shoving his friend out of the way and heading to class. "Wow, wow, wow I never said anything about having sex with him" Scott said running after him.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't say it cuz that's what it sounded like and dude let me just say I thought you were better than that." Scott shook his head "Did you not miss the part where I said it was ok?" "No Scott I heard but frankly it just sounder really rude and plus they're the whole I'm in love with Lydia thing plus I doubt gay guys find me attractive" Stiles sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude it's just I don't know how I feel about you hanging out with Danny, I mean yea he's cool but it's still weird and ok you could just be bi which is also ok" Stiles sighed again he knew Scott had good intentions but he really could be dumb sometimes and Stiles was just stressed out from feeling abandoned my Scott and from all the werewolf business going on.

All throughout first period he couldn't get his mind off of what Scott said about him being gay. Scott, who's known Stiles all his life, thinking stiles was gay or at least bi was just something he never thought would happen.

Since really the only person he's ever had a crush on is Lydia, he's never thought about anyone else or looked at anyone else. And although he doesn't want to let go of her he knows he has too because she will always be in love with Jackson.

Then again he was excited yet nervous last night thinking Danny and him were gonna make out or something before pulling out the joint. It's kind of funny now that he thinks about it. Maybe Scott was on to something there which if he is, Stiles will have to apologize to him.

"Earth to stiles" Danny says snapping his fingers. "Is anyone in there?" Stiles shakes his head to focus on the tanned jock in front of him "Oh hey Danny what's up?" "Um the bell just rang like a few minutes ago" Danny looked worried. "Are you ok?"

"Oh I guess I was too distracted to pay attention to it" he said releasing a small chuckle.

"Do you want to talk about it? We can get our food and just go somewhere quiet" Danny suggested. "Nah I'm good it was just something Scott said it wasn't really bad though but yes let's go get food I'm starving!" Stiles said eyes widening at the mention of food.

When they entered the cafeteria they noticed Jackson looking at them suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Do you wanna sit with them or should we go find somewhere else to eat?" Danny said not feeling up to sitting through Jackson's glare. "I don't feel like being interrogated by Jackson so let's get out of here" Stiles said shaking his head.

"Ayo McCall! What's Stilinski doing with Danny?" He said in an obviously mad tone. "Dude they've been hanging out the past three days, Has Danny not told you of this?"

"Well I'm glad Danny is spending time with other people" Lydia says. Jackson glares at her. Lydia rolls her eyes "It kind of makes sense though, they're both really smart and Danny can be somewhat of a geek sometimes."

"Maybe they have a project to work on together" Allison chimed in when they all noticed them leave the cafeteria. Jackson snorted "I'm pretty sure no one has given us a team project today." "I was just saying, I mean it's not like they would be hiding from us right?" Allison retorted. "You didn't ask stiles to do any snooping about Jackson's parents right?" She whispered to Scott. "No they're literally hanging out although I don't know why they just avoided us right now" Scott shrugged.

Danny and Stiles spent all of lunch talking, really just arguing, about what movies and games were the best in their opinion. "Let's get out of here before the bell rings and were late for class. I do not want to serve detention" Danny said standing up from the bleachers. "You're telling me I hate serving detention for Mr. Harris"

"I hear he picks on you a lot during class" Danny says while Stiles shrugs "Yea he does I don't know I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much." They both look at each other and laugh. "I think if he continues doing that you can actually report him for verbal abuse" Stiles thinks about it and wow that sounds like a really good idea but he's not really sure if he wants to end the teacher's career just yet since he has something to do with all this supernatural werewolf stuff going on.

"Hey get on IM later were still not done arguing which is the better movie and game" Danny said heading off towards his class.

The rest of school was pretty boring and the same usual stuff that happens from Mr. Harris picking on him to coach making him run extra laps.

"Dude, where did you and Danny go during lunch?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed oh well he couldn't get away from his best friend anyways. "We decided to eat at the bleachers; we saw Jackson's glare and yea we did not want to deal with that" "What did you guys even talk about?" "Oh we were having a discussion about what movie is better in terms of graphics and plot. I said it was 'Star Wars' while he says it's 'Avatar'"

"That's because 'Avatar' is way better than 'Star Wars'" Danny screams from across the locker room. Scott tried to hold in a laugh. "That movie put me to sleep so you cannot say it was good. I know good movies!" "Well obviously you don't if you slept through 'Avatar'"

"Stop flirting you two oh my fucking god" Jackson screamed next to Danny. "Dude what the fuck was that" Turning to face his friend. "As your best friend I'm gonna be honest and honestly you two should just get a room" Jackson gave Danny a sly grin.

"Ok one, we're just friends and two, he's not even gay or at least I don't think he is" Danny said shaking his head at the last part. Jackson tilted his head to the side "Dude I'm your best friend, I know you and there's obviously something between you guys. I mean I'm just saying" He shrugged and left heading towards the exit. Danny rolled his eyes and followed afterwards.

Scott couldn't help but overhear with the whole werewolf hearing plus it involved his best friend who looked confused as hell as to what happened. He chuckled "So I'm not the only one" he whispered to himself. "Scott what else did Jackson say I know you overheard" Stiles said looking both confused and somewhat angry but mainly confused. "Oh Jackson was telling Danny about how he knows him and feels like there's something between you guys and Danny was like 'dude what the fuck' and 'we're just friends and plus he's not even gay or at least I think he isn't'"

Stiles shook his head and blinked "Why does it feel like you're getting entertained by this?" Scott laughed "Cuz for once me and Jackson agree on something." Stiles glared at his friend and sighed, He was gonna have a long chat with Danny over IM later.

'Dude what was with that whole thing with Jackson after practice?'

'Ok tbh I'm not even sure. He said something about there being something between us. He also said we should get a room.'

'That's some best friend you got there Danny boy'

'haha I know right I just rolled my eyes and told him that we're just friends and that you're straight?'

'Straight? Why was there a question mark after it?'

'Oh cuz well tbh you've never said anything about it I just assumed since you're in love with Lydia'

'Correction, Was, I was in love with Lydia. and well tbh I don't know I've only ever been interested in Lydia so I've never really looked at anyone else or have been interested in anyone else. Funny thing actually, Scott told me earlier today that he basically believes I'm bi'

'Hahah why did he say that?'

'He also thinks there is also something between us '

'Our best friends are weird dude Hahah'

'Hahah I know'

Stiles couldn't help but think of last night and when he thought they were gonna make out and actually wanted to do it but wasn't sure if he should say anything. It was really a say it now or never type of thing. 'Oh well here goes nothing' he thought.

'Um Danny?'

'Yea stiles?'

'Ok I hope this doesn't make things weird but umm last night when you came over and pulled me into the room I didn't think we were gonna smoke a joint or well do that thing were you breathed it into my mouth'

'Hahah I could kind of tell you were shocked but what did you think was gonna happen? And why would it make things weird?'

'That would be because um I thought we were gonna make out and um I was kind of excited and nervous about it since I've never kissed anyone' Stiles winced even though he knew Danny wouldn't see it.

Danny just stared at his screen in disbelief. Stiles Stilinski was expecting to make out with him and he was excited about it. He was speechless.

'Um Danny... you there?' All stiles could think of was 'Fuck I just fucked up our friendship. God dammit stiles, why do you always have to say too much'

'Uh yeah sorry I just don't really know what to say umm you think we can meet at the park and like talk face to face about this?'

'Um yea sure, how about we meet there in 10 minutes?'

'Meet you there'

They both get in their cars and speed off to the park. It's not that far so it's not much of a drive for either of them. Both of them are nervous of what the other will say and what's going to happen to their friendship

* * *

AN: Sorry that this one's so short i felt the cliffhanger would be a great end to this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm really glad you guys are loving the fic, i did not expect all the positive feedback at all! I'm not sure how long this is gonna be but i have a few ideas of what i want to happen so you guys can expect a few more chapters on this.

* * *

Stiles reached the park first; he walked to a table and sat down crossed legged and waited for Danny. Danny got to the park shortly after; He walked towards the Stiles. He got on the table and sat down facing Stiles.

"Hey" Danny said once sitting in front of the spastic teen.

"Hey Danny" Stiles said half smiling while looking up at the jock in front of him.

Danny sighs and does the totally unexpected; Well unexpected for Stiles. He gets closer and presses his lips on stiles' lips. Stiles was shocked and pulled back for a moment but leans into it knowing that that is exactly what he wants. "What was that about?" Stiles asks a bit out of breathe.

"Well to be honest when we were shot gunning that weed our lips kind of touched and having you say you wanted to do that again kind of made me nervous in the 'I kind of want to be more than friends' kind of way. Plus I wanted to give you your first kiss so you can no longer say that you've never been kissed." Danny watched as stiles turned slightly pink.

"D-Does t-that m-mean you find me a-attractive?" And stiles went even pinker.

"Yes stiles it does mean I find you quite attractive. And now before you ask, the only reason I didn't answer that first time was because it was just a weird question." Danny says chuckling at Stiles' adorable blush. "And like I said before you're adorable" He said placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek.

"So umm does this mean we're dating?" Stiles said shyly still pink. "Well that depends, would you like to date me? Cuz I would really like to date you." Danny said holding stiles hands in his. "Yes! Yes I would very much like to date you"

"Ok so how about you and I go on our first date on Friday. We'll go to the movies after school then go to your place and since I'm sleeping over we'll watch 'supernatural' until we fall asleep. "How does that sound?" Danny said standing up from the table and jumping off. He then walked to stiles side and embraced him in a tight hug before placing a kiss on his neck.

"Yea that sounds cool, I can't wait" Stiles said leaning into the tanned jock.

"Ok good let's get home before we get in trouble or catch a cold" Danny said waiting for stiles to get down from the table. They walk towards the parking lot hand in hand and once they're next to the jeep Danny places a final and long kiss on stiles. "Good night Sty" Danny says leaning his head on stiles. "Good night Danny" Stiles said smiling.

They both went to sleep with a smile on their face that night.

When stiles woke up the next morning he saw a text on his phone. It was from Danny. 'Mornin sty' Stiles smiled and wow Danny has good timing. 'Morning Danny boy' He replied while he rushed downstairs. "Morning dad" Stiles said a bit more energetic than usual. "Morning stiles, are you excited for something? You're never this energetic in the morning" Mr. Stilinski said as he drank his morning coffee.

"Oh um I don't know I'm just happy today" Stiles said as he made scrambled eggs for him and his dad. "Well it shows" said Mr. Stilinski as he went up to hug Stiles "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad you and Danny are becoming really good friends." Stiles looked a bit shocked "How did you know this had to do with Danny?" "Call it fatherly intuition" Mr. Stilinski said with a sly grin.

"Hurry up and finish eating you don't want to be late for school" Mr. Stilinski said after finishing his and getting his car keys. "Stiles" Stiles stopped devouring his eggs and looked up. "Yea dad" he said with a piece of egg falling from his lips. "Be good at school ok try to focus" Stiles nods "I will dad. I love you." "I love you too I'll see you later when I get home" And with that Mr. Stilinski was off to the police station.

When he got to school he found Danny waiting for him at his locker. "Hey D" he said with a bigger smile than usual. "Hey sty, should we join the others for lunch today or do we hide from them again Hahah"

Stiles stayed there "Gotta face them sooner or later right" He chuckled and shrugged.

"True, Hey I gotta go talk to one of our teachers about something I'll see you in class ok" Danny smiled and placed a hand on stiles waist.

"Ok yea I'll see you in class" Stiles said looking into Danny's eyes and blushing when he felt Danny's hand on his waist; Which stiles wanted Danny to keep his hand there forever.

Once Danny left, stiles finished getting a book out of his locker. "Dude what was that about?" Scott came out of nowhere. Damn him and his werewolf abilities. "Uh I was just talking to Danny?" Stiles' eyes wandered from side to side as if he was looking for the right answer. "Yea but he put his hand on your waist" Scott was unbearable at some times and this was definitely one of those times.

"You're point being?" Scott shook his head "Um it kind of looked like you were sort of blushing"

Stiles eyes widened "Oh my god Stiles do you like him?" Now it was Scott's eyes that widened. "Oh my god you do!" Stiles tried not to blush "Dude shut up." "Wait does he know?" Stiles eyes wandered as if he would find the answer anywhere that wasn't were Scott was. Scott gasps "Ooh my god he knows! Wait does that mean you guys are together! Oh my god I gotta tell Allison. Congratulations dude!" Scott pulled stiles in for a big hug.

"Thanks dude" Stiles said pulling away. "When did this happen? Wait when did you even realize you liked Danny?" Stiles scrunched his face "Umm I would say it started when we were smoking weed and I couldn't grasp the how to so we just shot gunned it but I thought we were gonna make out instead of smoke weed." Scott tilted his head "You guys smoked weed? Wait why did you think you guys were gonna make out?"

Just then the warning bell rang. "I'll tell you about it later during lunch maybe I don't want to be late for class and get detention" Stiles rushed a hug before he started darting for his class. "Yea ok you better" Scott said darting to his class.

"So Scott knows were dating so I'm just warning you that he will be asking questions and won't be avoidable since I told him I'd tell him everything." Danny just nodded his head "Ok that's fine." Stiles smiles "Good it was weird cuz I didn't really say anything about us he just started asking me about why you were touching my waist and saw me blushing and then he realized what was going on and now he wants answers Hahah"

"Well hey at least you know he has our support on this" Danny smiled at stiles. "Very true"

They walk to their table which 'coincidently' has two empty seats next to each other. "Hey guys" They both say and chuckle at their timing. "So tell us everything" Lydia and Allison both say laughing at their scary good timing.

"Well" Stiles started but was interrupted by Danny. "I went over to his house two nights ago and we were shot gunning weed but he thought we were gonna make out for some strange reason and being that close to him kind of made me nervous but at the time it was 'I shouldn't be getting nervous cuz we're just friends' nervous and I mean look at him he's adorable anyone would be lucky to be dating him" Danny said smiling.

"See Danny I told you there was something between you too" Jackson smirked from the end of the table. Danny rolled his eyes "Oh shut up." "Ayo Stilinski" Jackson calls. "What Jackson?" "If you hurt Danny don't think I'm not gonna go after you cuz I will hunt you down" Jackson says pointing. "Oh shut up Jacks Stiles would never hurt anyone he's filled up with so much love and joy he's not capable of it" Allison said sounding like the Disney princess that she is only that she knows how to fend for herself unlike actual Disney princesses. Then again there was 'Mulan' she knew how to fight.

"Same goes to you Danny, you hurt him and I will go after you" Scott said looking at Jackson with a glare before laughing. The rest of lunch went pretty usual but it felt nice and comfortable even Jackson seemed somewhat nice.

After school they all hung out even Erica, Isaac, and Boyd showed up. Danny and Stiles were cuddled together same as Allison and Scott. Lydia was scolding Jackson about something while Erica, Isaac, and Boyd played tag. All that needed was Derek somewhere watching his pack and it would be like a small family, it was perfect.

The next day went by pretty much the same it felt amazing not worrying about anything for a moment. At around stiles was not really sleepy and actually he was hungry. Then again when wasn't he hungry.

'Dannnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy I'm hungry let's go to In n' Out!' Stiles sent to Danny

'Sty I think my parents would hear my car if I try to go out right now' Danny replied

'Well I could pick you up I'm sure they won't notice D pllllzzz' Stiles also sent a picture of him pouting and if you've ever seen Stiles you'll know it's just adorable and could not say no to him.

'Ok fine but don't honk I'll be outside waiting. Why do you have to be so cute uGH'

Stiles sends him another picture with a cheeky smile from ear to ear and god Danny can't help but chuckle at stiles adorableness.

'I hate you, you know that right?'

'Hahah that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. How can anyone hate me I mean look at me, I'm adorable'

Danny rolls his eyes 'Oh shut up Jackson'

A minute later Stiles arrives at Danny's house and gets out hugging and kissing his boyfriend. 'Let's hurry up so you can come back early' Stiles said nodding to the car.

They head for the nearest in n' Out which thank god is not that far. They order four orders of double doubles, two side fries, and two large sodas. They eat in the car and talk and laugh about anything and everything. Like Lydia said Danny could be a nerd at times which meant him and Stiles would have a lot of discussing.

"You know you're the best right" Stiles tells Danny is inching closer and closer to him. He grabs stiles neck and kisses him.

"That's wrong because you're the best" Danny says slightly out of breathe. Stiles pulls him back in to kiss him and then they end up moving to the backseat of the jeep. Danny, who is on top of stiles, kisses and bites Stiles neck like he'll never be able to have the taste of stiles in his mouth again. Stiles moans and pants and this is the best thing to have ever happen to him.

His hands were all over Danny, trying to remember every inch of skin on his body. Stiles wrapped his legs around Danny's waist and god how he wished they weren't in his car at an in n' Out parking lot. But thank god people rarely ate inside or while parked around midnight.

After stiles tongue got familiar with the inside of Danny's mouth he started kissing his jaw moving down to his neck. He began biting it and oh how he never wanted this to end. Danny laid down head at the crease of Stiles' neck and shoulder. Their hands intertwined. Both of them remembering how to breathe. It was another perfect moment and god who knew Danny could make him feel so special, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. And that was just making out he wondered how more amazing it would feel when they have sex.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever sty" Danny breathed. "Oh D I wish for the same thing but we'll get more times like these don't worry about it" Stiles said turning his head to kiss Danny's forehead.

"I can't wait till Friday when we can sleep all night together for 3 days" Stiles said with a blush. Danny snuggled into his neck smiling "Me either sty. These past few days have really been the best I don't know why we didn't try to become friends earlier."

"I think it was because you found me annoying and our best friends were kind of rivals" they both chuckled.

"Let's get you home before your parents find out" Stiles breathed. Danny just nodded into Stiles neck leaving one last kiss on his neck before switching to the passenger seat.

When they arrived at Danny's house Stiles got out and opened Danny's Door like the gentleman that he is. They held hands all the way to the front door "Goodnight D" Stiles said looking deeply into Danny's eyes. "Goodnight sty" Danny whispered before closing the space between their lips. God how stiles liked the way Danny's lips seem to fit so right with his. They both parted ways after that kiss, Danny went into his house and Stiles to his car.

At home Stiles lay in bed and replayed all of today in his head. It felt so dreamlike that for a moment he actually thought it was a dream but the smell of Danny's cologne confirmed it was real. And for the second night in a row both of them went to sleep with a smile on their face.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry about posting this really late, i sort of had trouble with this chapter at first and would write like a sentence and then do other things to get my mind off of it and it sort of helped get me back on track. I'll try to finish/post the next chapter sooner

* * *

Friday came around faster than they both thought it would. During lunch the whole gang was at their table enjoying their little family. Allison, Erica, and Lydia would all turn to look at each other, giggle, and blush anytime Stiles and Danny would look at each other like they wanted to kiss each other. They very few times that they have been caught making out the girls would just squeal and giggle and run away as if they did nothing.

"Hey sty are we gonna sleep on the couch or your bed?" Danny turned to ask stiles. Stiles opened up to talk but was interrupted by Lydia. "You guys are having a sleepover tonight?" She lightly glared at them for not inviting her and the rest of the group to join them. "Umm yea we're gonna go out and then go home and watch supernatural" Stiles said flinching like it was wrong for them to go out and have a sleepover.

"Ha don't tell me, Danny got you into watching supernatural?" Jackson snorted. "Uh yeah we watched some episodes the other day and I was hooked" Stiles shrugged. "Anyways, what time will you guys be home?" Lydia smirked. "Um we're not sure and no you guys aren't invited" Danny smiled as if he didn't just deny the girls admission to a sleepover.

"We weren't asking for permission to go." Erica glared at Danny "We'll be there at 9" Allison smiled big and just who could resist that Disney princess smile of hers. They both sighed "Ok you guys can come, but were still gonna watch supernatural" Stiles said.

"Who said we were planning on watching something else I mean there's a show about the supernatural with two hot brothers in it why would anyone want to watch something else?" Lydia stated.

Scott laughed "Dude's good look" Allison punched him for that. "Ow what was that for?" Scott asked confused. "For being an idiot and rude" Allison replied "I was just kidding oh my god I'm sorry" Scott pouted. "That's more like it" Allison smiled.

Allison could be pretty bad ass which was really scary since she's usually so sweet and Disney princess looking that you would think she could never hurt a fly and then Bam she does something like punch Scott or use her bow and arrow.

"We should probably leave now you know how they'll get if we leave them waiting" Stiles sighed. "I know I can't believe they talked us into letting them join us for our sleepover" Danny sighed. "Hey let's just hope they think it's just for the night and leave in the morning besides I still get to cuddle up with you all night" Stiles said wrapping his arms around Danny from the back as they walked to Stiles car.

"Ah that's very true, I'm the big spoon though" Danny said turning around and placing a kiss on stiles nose while wrapping his big warm arms around Stiles' back. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Stiles said with a smile. They kissed one last time before getting into the car and driving to stiles' house.

"Thank god they're not here yet" Stiles said getting out and opening Danny's door. As soon as they opened the front door they were greeted by three overly excited girls.

"Finally you guys are here don't worry we haven't started watching the show" Lydia shouted as she hugged them into the house. Stiles and Danny looked at each other with obvious confusion in their faces. "Um how did you guys get in the house?" Stiles asked.

"Oh your dad let us in a few minutes ago" Allison said smiling "How was your first date guys?" Erica asked shortly after also smiling which was strange for her.

They both looked at each other and then back at the girls "We would have stayed there longer if we weren't worried about having company" Danny glared at the three girls. "Oh shut up you love us" Lydia retorted "We brought over popcorn just in case" Allison mentioned while holding out a box of popcorn.

"Shall we begin the supernatural marathon?" Erica said motioning to the TV. "Hells yeah" Stiles shouted while walking towards the TV to turn it on. Stiles paused for a second "Wait do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Soda please!" screamed the girls in unison which was scary. "Hey dad, thanks for letting the girls in" stiles said as he walked into the kitchen. "No problem son, now when were you gonna tell me that you and Danny were dating?"

Stiles gulped as he stood there shocked about the words that had just come out of his dad's mouth. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words coming out. "Now I'm not mad I was just wondering how long you were gonna wait until you told me" Mr. Stilinski said standing up and walking towards his son.

"Um well this was our first date so umm" Stiles didn't really know how to answer his dad. He then started running out of breathe when he realized his dad was hugging him. "Your mom always knew you were special but I never knew what she meant but I get it now, she loved you very much. She would always light up when she was around you, she loved you so much and I do too and there's nothing in the world that should ever make you believe otherwise"

"Ok enough of this sentimental stuff get back out there with your friends and tell Danny I'm gonna have a talk with him soon" Mr. Stilinski said as he let go of his son and started walking to his room. "Please don't dad oh my god, especially don't use the whole I'm the sheriff and I have a gun thing please!" Stiles shouted but his dad just laughed as he continued to walk to his room.

"I got your drinks" Stiles said as he walked back into the living room noticing the bunch of chip bags on the floor. "Who brought the chips?" He asked looking obviously puzzled. "They all brought like 3 bags each" Danny said looking in the direction of the three girls who all had changed into their pajamas.

"Hey they brought my favorite ones!" Stiles said grabbing one of the bags. "Scott told me they were your favorite so I bought them" Allison shrugged. Stiles blinked and mouthed 'I love you' which made Allison laugh and nod. "Danny he's a keeper" She said facing Danny's direction.

"Oh I know he is" Danny said standing up and hugging stiles from behind. Stiles blushed as Danny placed a kiss on his cheek. As expected the three girls squealed and started blushing. "You guys are so cute I just wanna punch something" Erica exclaimed.

Everyone turned to face her with shock in their faces. "It's an expression" She sighed rolling her eyes. Stiles turned on the TV and Xbox and sat down on the couch next to Danny.

5 episodes in and everyone was practically falling asleep. Erica, Lydia, and Allison were all sort of dog pilled on each other in some way. Stiles and Danny were laying down on the couch, Stiles head on Danny's chest.

"Sty, I think you should turn off the TV I'm pretty sure the girls are asleep" Danny said voice low as to not wake said girls up. "Come on you'll be back on my chest in no time now get up" he continued and pushed up his chest making stiles grunt and get up to turn off the monitor and Xbox.

As he laid back down on the couch, where he was before getting up, he placed a line of kisses on Danny's shoulder leading up to his neck and ending on his lips.

Danny released a small moan "I wish we didn't have to go to sleep and just do this all night" Stiles whispered while Danny's hands caressed stiles hips and back.

"We have all of tomorrow, well really later today, and Sunday remember. So really we have a lot of time to do this" Danny whispered back. "But they won't be here and think about how they could wake up any moment isn't that exciting?"

"You make it sound like we're going to have sex, which we are not" "oh calm down I know we're not, but just think about it" Stiles said as he licked Danny's neck. "Don't you just want to be inside me, hear me calling out your name as you go deeper and deeper into me?"

Danny licked his lips at the thought but he also thought 'When the hell did stiles become the seductive type'

"Oh D, oh Danny" Stiles moaned quietly into Danny's ear nibbling a little on it.

Once Danny couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the back of stiles head and pulled it back before bringing it down to his face so he can kiss him.

"You're such a little tease" Danny said after about 5 minutes of thoroughly inspecting each other's mouths. Stiles snorted "You know you love it." Danny glared at him before laughing into a smile.

"We're going to sleep now ok" Danny nodded. "Oh look who's the big tease now" stiles mumbled. "Shut up and go to sleep sty" Danny whispered and they both drifted off to sleep.

"Stiles" the girls chanted waking the boy up from his wonderful sleep. "ahhh thank you for scaring me out of my dream really appreciate it" He said sarcastically while the girls rolled their eyes. "We're hungry and since this is your house you have to make us breakfast" Lydia said with a sly smirk as she and the girls walked to the kitchen.

Erica was giving stiles this weird look but he just shook it off as he started making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Are you gonna wake up Danny so he can eat with us?" Allison asked looking back at the couch with the sleepy teen.

"Of course, let me go do that now, can you keep an eye on the food?" Stiles smiled and Allison stood up to go keep an eye on the food.

Stiles walked over to the living room and looked at the sleepy teen on the couch. It was the cutest and most peaceful thing he's ever seen. He kneeled tried shaking him and calling his name a couple of times but that didn't seem to work.

He peeked above the couch to see if anyone was in the room with them because what he was about to do he didn't want anyone to see.

He turned Danny on his back and got on top of him and lifted his shirt. He peeked over the couch one more time before lowering his head and licking around Danny's nipple before giving it a light bite.

Danny woke up due to the slight pain on his nipple, but secretly he knows he liked it. He opened his eyes and looked at Stiles bewildered by what had just happened. "Sty what was that about?"

"I just wanted to wake you up so we can have breakfast" Stiles said smiling as if he did not just bite Danny's nipple. "Did you have to bite my nipple thought?" Danny replied

"Well no but I tried calling your name and shaking you so I got creative" He shrugged and leaned in closer "My mouth can't help it sometimes it's like it has a mind of its own." He said before he licked around Danny's other nipple.

"And I can't help it if you look oh so tasty" Stiles said causing Danny to blush. "The food is most likely done let's go eat" Stiles said changing his tone to a not so sexual one and smiling as if he hadn't just done what he did.

Danny glared at him "You big fat tease" Stiles will kill him one day if the teasing progresses. "I don't know what you're talking about" Stiles said as he got up and walked toward the kitchen.

After the finished eating the girls started saying their goodbyes. 'Thank god' was all stiles thought as they were hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Goodbye stiles, I didn't know you could be such a slut I love it. Be safe ok" Erica whispered to him in his ear and kissed his cheek before rushing out the door to meet the other girls.

Stiles just stood there blushing. 'God damn werewolves and their super hearing.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok I think I've had enough supernatural for today" Stiles said as he goes back to the home screen on Netflix. "What do you want to watch or do now?" Danny said smiling at the boy in his hands.

"Eh I don't really know I don't want to watch anything really. Umm should we go somewhere?" Stiles turned to face Danny. "I think I have a better idea" Danny said with this deep thinking look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Stiles nodded. "I have a hookah in my room if you'd like to try it" Danny said shrugging. 'Even though it's only been weed and now hookah, what hasn't Danny tried?' Stiles thought. "Um yea I guess what is it?" Stiles asked puzzled.

"Well it gives you a temporary high but it wears of quickly but mainly it relaxes you or well at least that's what it does to me" Danny shrugged again. "Yea that sounds cool" Stiles said after a few seconds of thinking about it, it couldn't hurt honestly.

"My parents are probably still at work and they won't come home until later so we'll have a good couple of hours of it" Danny said smiling. "Ok" Stiles smiled but all he could think of was being alone in his house oh god and if hookah is anything like weed, they're gonna be doing more than smoking hookah.

"Dad!, Hey were gonna go to Danny's house and get him some clothes for tomorrow and we're gonna go out to eat something, umm I'll bring you back something ok" Stiles said as he opened the door to his dad's bedroom. "Alright if you're gonna be coming home late text me ok" Sheriff Stilinski said. "K Dad, I will!" Stiles said as he rushed back to the living room.

"Alright, all set let's go!" Stiles told Danny.

The ride wasn't long so they got there pretty quickly. "Hey um where's your restroom?" Stiles asked feeling a bit nervous. "It's right through that door I'll set up the hookah in my room while you're in the restroom" Danny said with a smile.

When Stiles opened the door to Danny's room the smell of mint overpowered the room. "D, why does it smell like mint in here?" "It's the flavor of the hookah, come sit down and I'll teach you how it's done" Danny said patting the floor next to him.

"So basically you put the nozzle in your mouth and breathe it in and hold it in a bit and then breathe it out, like this" Danny said wrapping his lips around the nozzle. He breathed in held it and opened his mouth. Smoke slowly started coming out of his mouth – which takes a lot of control- It looked really cool how it just flowed out and then disappeared into thin air.

"You think you got the gist of it sty?" Danny asked handing him the nozzle. "Doesn't seem that hard" Stiles said grabbing the nozzle. He repeated the easy steps that Danny had showed him and suddenly he too was making smoke disappear from his mouth into thin air.

They passed it back and forth for a couple of minutes while playfully insulting each other's technique of releasing the smoke.

"Hey D, can I try something?" Stiles asked biting his lip and god he really needs to stop doing that or else Danny's gonna explode. "Yea sure of course" Danny said not expecting Stiles to grab the back of his head and blow out a minty breath of hookah into him.

"H-How was that?" Stiles asked trying to push away the nervousness. "T-that was really hot sty" Danny said with hazy eyes and oh god he just wanted to rip apart their clothes and feel every inch of Stiles body.

Stiles stared into Danny's eyes, licked his lips and bit his lip. Fuck Stiles is really going to kill him if he keeps doing stuff like that. Stiles breathed more in while not releasing his sight of off Danny. He closed his eyes and breathed out into Danny's open mouth.

Danny grabbed the back of Stiles head and pulled him in even closer than he already was and kissed him. They both fell onto the floor, Stiles on top of Danny, not stopping to breathe. Little moans escaping both of them.

"I'm so glad you're parents aren't here yet" Stiles whispers as he kisses, licks and bites Danny's neck. "I've never made out with someone and have it feel so right before" Danny says moving his hands around Stiles' back from under his shirt.

"So does that make me special?" Stiles asked starting to blush. "You're very special to me Sty" Danny said looking Stiles in the eyes. "So very special" He said as he placed his hands on Stiles' hips.

Stiles smiled "You're very special to me too." He placed a soft kiss on Danny's lips. Stiles sat up turned around and grabbed the nozzle placed it in his mouth and breathed in. Danny sat up too and began to kiss stiles' neck. Stiles opened his mouth and released the smoke from his mouth along with a small moan.

"It's a bit stuffy in here don't you think?" Stiles smirked and removed his shirt. It was the first time Stiles ever took off his shirt in front of Danny, well anyone really; the changing room at school didn't count. Danny knew he had a nice body but now that Stiles was right in front of him shirtless he could tell just how much of a nice body he had.

Without hesitation Danny began kissing and biting stiles' neck again only this time he would go lower and lower while his hands caressed every inch of stiles' shirtless body. When Danny got to Stiles' nipple he began to lick around it, teasing it before biting it softly.

Thank god Danny's parents weren't home because they sure would have heard the loud cry that came out of his mouth. "Did that hurt?" Danny asked hoping it didn't so he could hear stiles' cry like that again. Oh god how he wanted that to be the only noise coming out of Stiles' mouth. "N-Not a lot" Stiles breathed.

Danny did the same to the other nipple and he switched nipple every couple of seconds. When Stiles had enough he grabbed Danny's hair and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"If you keep doing that D you're gonna make me explode in my jeans" Stiles exhaled. "In that case" Danny smirked and went back to teasing Stiles' nipples. Danny grabbed the back of Stiles hair to make sure he wouldn't try to stop him again.

Stiles grabbed the ends of Danny's shirt and lifted it up. "Did you forget that I'm the big tease in this relationship" Stiles said while leaning down so he can take Danny's nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck Stiles, your mouth is just amazing" Danny said as his head rolled back and let out a small cry.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" Stiles winked. Oh fuck Danny could just explode thinking about what Stiles could do with his mouth.

"We should do this more often" Stiles said kissing Danny's neck. "Which part? The hookah? Or the hot make out session?" Danny replied.

"Both" Stiles said as he bit Danny's nipple. Slowly he moving down Danny's body placing kisses on the soft skin. When he reached Danny's hip he looked up to look Danny in the eyes. When he saw Danny's dark brown eyes he bit his lip and began to unbuckle Danny's pants, with his teeth.

Danny was nervous, although this wouldn't be his first blow job something about stiles' gentle kisses on his lower abdomen made him really nervous. It was a good nervous though, or as parents would call them butterflies.

Danny wasn't used to these so called butterflies; usually the guys he dated would only use him to get off so this was all new to him. To be completely honest this was the most intense and hottest fore play he's ever had.

Stiles seemed like he's an expert because everything he did felt amazing even though it's his first time. He's a real natural, he seemed strangely confident in what he was doing; which people don't really put confidence and Stiles in the same sentence unless there was a lack in front of confidence.

Once Stiles had unbuckled his pants he bit the little metal zipper and pulled it down and oh fuck he was not gonna last long If Stiles keeps doing things like that. Stiles once again looked up to catch Danny's beautiful brown eyes.

He pulled down Danny's pants until he was left in just his underwear. Stiles licked his lips and locked onto Danny's eyes.

Stiles placed his mouth over the bulge in Danny's underwear and started licking it. From the sound of Danny's moaning and panting he was clearly enjoying it. Stiles stopped after a few minutes because he's a big fat tease!

Danny was having none of this anymore and pushed stiles on his back. He got on top of him and glared at him. "It's my turn" he whispered before nibbling on Stiles' ear. He began licking around Stiles' nipples and then moved down and placed gentle kisses on his lower abdomen.

He bit little pieces of skin that he could before unbuttoning Stiles' pants in the same manner that Stiles did. After pulling down Stiles' pants he began kissing and licking his bulge. Stiles arched his back, bit his lip and moaned causing Danny to bite lightly at the bulge. Stiles cried in ecstasy as he felt himself release.

Stiles closed his eyes and felt warm lips on his. He released a small moan of content and happiness. He then got this mischievous smile and grabbed Danny's ass. Stiles wrapped his legs around Danny's ass and made him thrust into stiles.

Danny got the memo and began thrusting making sure his member and Stiles' member interacted. Danny kissed Stiles' neck as he thrust harder.

"Just imagine Danny how it'll feel when you're actually in me" Stiles moaned as continued to grab Danny's ass.

"Oh fuckk" Danny moaned as he came to the thought of being inside Stiles.

They laid there in a content silence for a couple of minutes. "Hey we should get back, my dad might start wondering where we are soon" Stiles said turning to kiss Danny's cheek.

"Yea, plus my parents could come home any moment now" Danny said smiling grabbing his clothes. He got another set of clothes to take to Stiles' house just in case. They rushed to put their clothes on and went straight to Stiles car.

When they got to Stiles' house they knocked out on the couch, Stiles in Danny's arms. Mr. Stilinski came out of his room and saw them cuddled on the couch smiled and went back to his room and fell asleep knowing they were safely home.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry i thought i'd be able to handle school and writing this but i guess school kind of got the upper hand but i'll try to manage my time so i can finish this for you :). I've already started writing the next chapter and i'm still writing the next chapter for my Sterek fic and i'm possibly gonna start a new Stanny fic

* * *

Danny woke up to a sleepy Stiles in his arms and the smell of bacon and pancakes. He smiled and placed a kiss on the back of Stiles forehead.

Stiles moaned lightly waking up before turning around to face Danny. "Morning sunshine" Danny said. "mm morning" Stiles responded before placing a kiss on Danny's lips.

"Boys breakfast is done come get it before it gets cold" Mr. Stilinski called out from the kitchen.

"Beware of my dad's cooking" Stiles warned Danny "He tends to overcook some things." "Hey I heard that!" Mr. Stilinski said giving Stiles a stern look. Stiles and Danny chuckled.

"This is actually really good Mr. Stilinski" Danny said biting into his pancakes. "Oh my god they are dad. What did you do?" He said looking shocked.

"Calm down I put them for less time than I usually do and Danny call me John" Mr. Stilinski said.

Danny nodded. "So are you gonna go out today?" John asked. Danny and Stiles faced each other "Nah it's a lazy day were actually gonna stay and watch supernatural" Stiles replied and John nodded.

And they did exactly and make out but then they went back to watching supernatural until they passed out on the couch again.

"Danny, I feel like dancing we should go to the club this weekend" Lydia said hugging the jock. Danny thought about it "Yea that sounds like fun, how about Friday?" Danny asked as Lydia sat down in front of him. "It's perfect! Don't forget to bring Stiles" She winked. "Oh i wouldn't forget him for the world" He said right as Stiles came to sit next to him.

"Hey I hope I'm the him you're talking about" Stiles said smiling. "Oh but of course it's you. Who else would I be talking about?" Danny said placing a kiss on his lips.

"So Stiles, were going to the club on Friday so you better pick out an outfit to wear starting now" Lydia said with a smile.

Stiles stared at her. "It'll be fun" Danny said grinning wide "We'll be grinding and rubbing together all night, wouldn't you like that?" He whispered into Stiles ear and Stiles gulped trying to keep from blushing but when Danny kissed his cheek he knew it hadn't worked.

"I'm so there" Stiles said suddenly chocked with Lydia giggling to herself.

"Lydia? What are you doing here I thought we were picking you up?" Stiles asked opened mouth at the fact that Lydia was at his doorstep.

"You are, I was never here and hunny if that's what you're wearing tonight then it's a good thing I came" Lydia said barging in and marching up the stairs on her way to Stiles' room.

"Now let's see what we're working with" She say's as Stiles enters the room. He looks around as to see what she could be talking about. She rolls her eyes "Your closet Stiles, show me your closet"

"Oh" He said rushing to open his closet. "Hmm" Lydia walked to the open door and began looking for something for him to put on that will make him look extra delicious for Danny.

"Try this shirt on" she said as she threw a button up shirt at him. "Fine I'll turn around, just put on the shirt" She yelled after he just stared at her timidly.

She turned around and pursed her lips. She smirked "It's perfect and now the jeans where do you keep them?"

Stiles proceeded to take out all his jeans for Lydia to check. Lydia examined all his jeans until she found the pair that would suit his _ass_ets best. "Here put these on" She said turning around after handing them to him.

"You can look now" Stiles said nervously. Lydia examined him and pursed her lips. "I did a great job; Danny's hands will be all over you tonight"

"Just remember Stiles, You hurt him I'll hurt you and I wouldn't want to do that because i like you guys together; you make him the happiest I've ever seen him"

"Trust me Lydia I would never want hurt him, He's everything that's good in this world"

"Ok so remember I was never here" Lydia said as she began to walk out the door. "Hey thanks for this, helping me look nice for him and stuff" Stiles said shyly.

"It's no problem Stiles" She said with a smile and was gone.

"Hey, wow now I'm kind of having second thoughts on going out when you like that; I just wanna touch and lick every inch of your body" Danny whispered.

"Well then this is gonna be fun" Stiles smirked grabbing Danny's hand and walking out to Danny's car, with Lydia already inside. Danny took the liberty of grabbing Stiles ass before he went around the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey Lydia ready to have some fun" Stiles said turning around in his seat to look and hug Lydia. "Oh you have no idea, by the way you're looking really good" Lydia said with a wink.

"Hey back off my boyfriend he's mine" Danny said jokingly as he began driving.

As they entered the loud and busy club Lydia grabbed Danny's hand, who grabbed Stiles' hand, and pulled them to the middle of the room.

They moved with the rhythm of the pop music in a triangle. After a couple of minutes Lydia slipped away without either of the boys noticing, too busy staring at each other moving their body to the music.

It was like a trance that they couldn't get out of. As the seconds went by their bodies got closer until they were meshed together, feeling every muscle move as they dance to the hypnotic music.

Danny grabbed Stiles by the hip and turned him around. They swayed closely together making sure to not leave the other untouched. Danny began placing sweet kisses on Stiles' neck. "We should come here more often" Stiles says turning his head to the side to get better access to Danny's lips.

"Oh definitely we're coming back" Danny said, his hands traveling from stiles hips up his abs to his sides and down his pelvis. Fuck how he wished they were alone right now. Speaking of, where the heck did Lydia go?

"I hope that's you being excited to be rubbing up against me" Stiles said feeling some vibration coming from Danny's pants. "I think it's a text hold up" Danny said getting his phone out.

**New Message:**

**From: Lydia**

**Called Jckson to pick me up **** see you guys on Monday! ;)**

"We were just ditched" Danny informed Stiles.

"Well I guess she's gonna miss out on the fun" Stiles said. Danny smirked "It wouldn't be as fun with her since I wouldn't be able to do this" Danny said as he grabbed Stiles hips and turned him around, so that he was facing the same direction that Danny was.

He pulled Stiles into himself, as if he'd get away, and pressed his lips onto the crook of Stiles neck. Stiles moaned, completely forgetting they were in public. Then again it was a gay club and that typically happened.

"Danny, I know it's only been a couple of months since we got together but please listen to me, I want you inside of me" Stiles said with desperation in his voice.

Danny licked a patch of stiles neck. "Are you sure about what you just said Stiles?"

"God yes! I'm Being serious, There is nothing in the world that I could possibly want more than this" Stiles whined – He fucking whined

Stiles turned to look Danny in the eyes so he could just see how much he was begging for it. And honestly how could Danny say no to those amber eyes.

"Look my dad's not gonna be home all night and I bought condoms and lubes just in case we ever went further while we were at home" Stiles said with a hopeful smile. And god, how that smile killed Danny. – So did stiles begging. Oh how he wanted to make him beg.

"Stiles" Danny said before he could say anything else. "There's nothing in the world that I'd love more than making sweet love to my boyfriend" Danny said staring deeply into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles blushed and grabbed Danny's hand pulling him to the exit.

As soon as Stiles closed the door to his house his lips were on Danny's. Stiles' leg in between Danny's legs, rubbing against his growing member.

Stiles was totally in control which Danny didn't mind, he did not mind at all.

Trying to walk to the staircase was a bad idea. Their legs intertwined and both collapsed on the floor laughing; which is when they heard a cough coming from the couch.

They both looked up when the Lamp next to the lounge chair turned on, with Mr. Stilinski sitting there as if he were waiting.

The shock and horror that came over them was none like they've ever felt before. Especially Stiles who has been embarrassed so many times you'd think nothing would faze him.

"Oh good you're home, I think it's time we had a little talk" Sheriff Stilinski said smiling at both boys on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Mister Stilinski sat down at the table in the kitchen and looked at the two boys. It was times like this when he really missed his wife; she was so much better at talking about serious stuff like sex. He looked at Stiles then to Danny and sighed. "Look I'm not mad ok I just want to set some rules because I know how teenage boys can be and I know what you're going through right now"

"Dad we know: be safe, we have condoms" Stiles said trying to fight of his embarrassment.

"Oh I know you know that" John said rolling his eyes. "I found them in your cabinet" He said smiling. As he watched as Stiles' face when from embarrassed to deadly embarrassed he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look the only rules I'm going to establish are: 1 please not on the couch and 2 clean up after yourselves" and with that John was gone.

"Danny, can you shoot me please" Stiles said placing his head on the table. "Yea no, besides this could have been much worse" Danny said resting his head on Stiles' arm.

"I guess you're right" Stiles said facing Danny. Danny smiled and placed a kiss on Stiles lips. Little did they know that the sheriff had come back to tell them that Danny could stay the night. He leaned on the side of the entrance and smiled at his son's happiness. He had to thank Danny again sometime.

"Hey you two don't stay up too long ok just wanted to let you know I called Danny's parents and told them you're staying the night" John said with a smile.

"You're the best dad" Stiles said standing up to hug his dad. "Thanks john you really are the best" Danny said walking up to him but was stunned when John's arms wrapped around him. "Now like I said don't stay up to long" John said before turning back to his room.

"So that didn't turn out the way we planned" Stiles sighs. Danny placed a sweet and gentle kiss on the back of Stiles' neck before nuzzling into the back of his neck.

"Hey at least I'm still here right? I mean he could have kicked me out after 'the talk'" Danny said placing a line of kisses down Stiles' neck. "That's true, I just really wanted tonight to be really special" Stiles said turning around and looking longingly into the jock's eyes.

Danny placed a small peck on Stiles' lips "You're very sweet and thoughtful, but it was already special. Every day I get to spend with you is special."

Danny's hand traveled up from Stiles' waist to caress his face "I'm blessed to be able to spend so much time with you, and don't worry our time will come and it'll be special because you're special."

"How did I end up with someone as amazing and kind as you?" Stiles said trying to stop the redness that was appearing on his cheeks.

"Easy" Danny said tracing the lines of Stiles' jaw "you were you."

*Days before Stiles' mom's anniversary*

"Danny can I talk to you for a minute" Mr. Stilinski called Danny as he was headed back to Stiles' room to play W.O.W. with Stiles.

"Yea of course Mr. Stilinski what can I do for you" Danny nodded.

"You can stop with the hospitality and call me John" Smiled the sheriff. That smile didn't stay long though, he let out a long and heavy sigh "I'm pretty sure you're aware of what day is coming up."

Danny nodded and he too sighed "I know…"

"I guess what I want to ask of you is would you please stay the night before and on the day, I just… it breaks my heart seeing him so…" John tried to hold back his tears but damn he just couldn't help feeling so useless. He tried so hard to make sure his son was ok and god damn how he hated his job sometimes; all he wanted was to protect his son.

"…Broken" Danny finished for john. John stared into Danny's eyes and nodded. "I'll do anything in my power to see him happy" John smiled weakly and pulled Danny into a tight hug,

"Thank you so much for entering my son's life. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him" Danny blushed. "It's true; you, son, are amazing and best of all you make him so very happy. Now go on up to him and again thank you oh so very much"

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Stilinski asked if I could stay over on Tuesday and Wednesday, It's his mom's anniversary and he wants to make sure Stiles is ok that day?" Danny asked at dinner the next day.

Mr. and Mrs. Mahealani turned to each other and nodded in unison "Of course Danny, John called us earlier and asked for permission" Mrs. Mahealani smiled.

Danny smiled "Thanks mom and dad. It means a lot to him and me." His dad nodded "We know son." Danny got up and took his plate to the sink and cleaned it before going up to his room. He came down to kiss his parents goodnight when he overheard his parents talking.

"When did we raise such an amazing kid?" Mr. Mahealani asked smiling at his wife. "I couldn't see how we couldn't when he has an amazing father like you" She smiled at him. "I love you" Mr. Mahealani said before placing a kiss on Mrs. Mahealani's forehead and taking her plate to the sink and cleaning it.

He raced back to his room quietly and sent a text to Stiles.

**New Message:**

**From: Hawaiian Prince**

**Can you pick me up tomorrow morning? Parents said I could stay for 2 nights. :D**

Stiles smiled at the message before sending a reply.

**New Message:**

**From: Stilinsking**

**AWESOME! I'll be there around 7! Can't wait!**

"Danny, Stiles is here to pick you up!" Danny's little sister screamed from the kitchen.

Danny rushed from the bathroom down the stairs. "Don't miss me too much" He said as he kissed her forehead. She rolled her eyes "Your boyfriends in the car go kiss him instead." Danny laughed "It's much more fun making you angry though." She glared at him "I'll try not to miss you." Danny smiled "Love you!" He yelled as he opened the door. "Yeah yeah me too" She replied.

When he got in the car he gave stile a long kiss. "Morning to you too" Stiles said smiling.

The rest of the day after school was great. They cuddled while watching Once Upon a Time, Ordered Chinese food, and playing some video games.

Danny changed into his sleeping shorts and laid on Stiles' bed when it started getting dark. Stiles came into the room and stared at the shirtless jock in lust. He licked his lips and was glad his dad wasn't coming home till 9 tonight.

He climbed onto the bed staring into Danny's eyes with fire in his eyes. It was as if that look was all it took for both of them to know what was going to happen.

And what happened was magical and beautiful. A mesh of bodies colliding together with red hot crimson passion.

Stiles and Danny explored each other's bodies in a way they've never experienced. "I love you" Stiles whimpered as Danny thrust inside him with a great force. Danny held Stiles tightly by his chest as he thrust inside him and placed sweet and gentle kisses on Stiles' back.

"Oh Dannny" Stiles moaned as he sweet and salty juices came out of him. That didn't stop him from taking Danny inside of him and he did it with pride until Danny groaned Stiles name and bite down on the crook of Stiles' neck. They lied there one on top of the other in a tired but peaceful manner.

It took a few minutes till Danny got off of the thin but slightly muscular boy. Stiles grabbed Danny's arm and wrapped it around his waist "I love you so much do you know that." Danny blushed and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles shoulder. "I love you too oh so very much sty"

Stiles turned around to look at his amazing and sweet boyfriend. "Thank you" he said looking into Danny's forest brown eyes. "For what are you saying thank you to?" Danny asked. "For making today so very special when I know you know what tomorrow is" Stiles said tracing the invisible lines on Danny's face.

Danny blushed "You don't have to thank me. You know I'd do anything for you. And don't you remember I told you every moment I spend with you is special already?" It was Stiles turn to blush "I know but still thank you, I love you oh so very much"

Stiles pecked Danny's lips and they lied there naked, just breathing until they fell asleep.

The day of Stiles' mom's anniversary was one Stiles was going to remember. With the permission of Stiles dad, they skipped school and spent the day on the beach.

The best part of all was, that day, Stiles learned to move on and accept that even though she may not be here with him she was still watching over him through Danny.

Danny was a gift from above sent from his mom. And he couldn't be any more grateful than he was.


End file.
